The present invention relates to a motor-driven appliance.
As various types of motor-driven appliances, such as electric power tools, electric power operating machines, which are driven by motors, a motor-driven appliance having a so-called soft no-load control function is known. In the soft no-load control, a motor output is suppressed during the motor unloaded condition after the start of motor driving, whereas, when the motor is detected to be in the loaded condition, the motor is controlled to increase the motor output.
The motor-driven appliance having such function is configured such that, when the motor is in the unloaded condition, the soft no-load control is executed to rotate the motor at low speed, whereas, when the motor is detected to be in the loaded condition, the soft no-load control is cancelled so as to rotate the motor at high speed.
With a motor-driven appliance exemplarily disclosed in JP60-77694, a threshold value is set for electric current flowing to a motor. This motor-driven appliance is configured such that, when the value of electric current flowing to the motor exceeds the threshold value, the motor condition is determined to have shifted from an unloaded condition to a loaded condition. A soft no-load control is thus cancelled so as to increase the rotational speed of the motor.